William Lovie II
' William Lovie II.' was the son of William, and Jeane Lovie making him a member of the Lovie Family. William Lovie II. had four siblings in John, Martin, Therese, and Andrea Lovie of whome his brother Martin died during the Driving Tide but was remembered for being a brave fighter, his sister died of old age after never being able to take a child to term, and his brother killed him during the event called the Bloody Supper and then went on to become a Nazgul in the service of Suaron, while his final sister Andrea Lovie would be beloved by everyone she met but was killed by Flemeth and turned into one of her daughters where she now exists as Morrigan. William would marry Lillia Targaryan in a marriage that was meant to create a total union between House Lovie, and their closest ally in House Targaryan and the two would be married briefly but were said to be very deeply in love during this time. With Lillia Targaryan he had one child in the form of Travian Lovie, of whom was hunted by John Lovie for his entire life before finally having a child and masking his child and wife's escape through his own death. William Lovie II. came into the limelight when the dragon Klaranax took a deep connection to him and this led to him being the second Lovie that had a Dragon. During the War in Arnor he made quite the name for himself. It is said that everytime his dragon Klaranax was seen in the sky, the Empire troops would fall to their knees and weep. Folllowing the War he returned to Lucerne where his father died only weeks after his return. Before William could be made the new king his brother killed him and his dragon during the event called the Bloody Supper. After dying it was William Lovie II. who entered the Fade and came to reside inside Aetherius where he waited for his closest loved ones to one day arrive, but he didn't have to wait long as the arrive of Klaranax and Lillian Lovie would signal his fight with Aerene and after three failures the group was able to defeat Aerene and thus entered Sovngarde and created their version of a perfect world. William Lovie II, Klaranax and Lillian Lovie would be visited inside Sovngarde by their ancestor William Lovie III. of whom entered the Fade through the Emerald Dream and during the conversation they had before William was pushed out of Sovngarde it was William that was able to convince him to find a way to bring the dragons back into the fold. He was also well known for carrying the Horn Of Hornwallow, which after his death would eventually find its way into the hands of Boromir III. of Gondor . History Early History Dragon Riding At the age of 15 William was first introduced to Stagnarax by his father. During this meeting Stagnarax brought two of his children who would hopefully bond with William, and John. Unfortunatly for John, his dark soul was rejected by his dragon, and he had to be rushed away. When John left, William was introduced to his dragon Klaranax, and immediatly formed a close bond. Threat of War : "The reports just kept filtering in, as the Empire flooded across the borders and attempted to cowardly take control of Arnor while it had promised to not do so. My father would send word to The Empire that we would side with Arnor and in return they send the eyes of our messenger back to us. My father did not like that one bit, but we had no choice. We couldn't go in on our own or we risked being destroyed ourselves.It was in that knowledge that my father would send my brother to meet with the heads of our allies so that we could all come together in order to save Arnor." : -John Lovie John's father William Lovie was by this point quite old, and his body was beggining to fail him, but he continued to command over his men to the point that he demanded to be on the next carriage to Nuln so that he could speak to the Emperor but he was made to understand that he would not survive such a trip. William Lovie ended up sending a message to the Emperor that he needed to pull out of Arnor or the Kingdom of Lucerne would intervene on the side of Arnor. The Empire did not respond just sent the eyes of the diplomat back to Lucerne as their responce, and it is said that William's screams of anger could be heard throughout the entire city of Lucerne so angry was he. His son William Lovie II. would at this point travel to Gondor and set up an agreement with Gondor, Lorderon, and the Riverlands that they would all group together in order to assist Arnor if the forces of the Empire moved past the most recent peace lines. On this trip William Lovie II. would become close to Aragorn Elessar the Emperor of Gondor, and it was this closeness that would eventually make Aragorn trust in William Lovie III. when he too came calling for help. War in Arnor Main Article : Arnor War If the people loved him when he became the second Dragon King, they worshiped him after the War in Arnor. Dragon Riding Klaranax and William Lovie II. formed a very close bond, and this bond was only furthered once they began flying together. So close were the two that when William was killed Klaranax flew into a blind rage and attempted to kill John, but was killed by the now growing magical powers of John Lovie. Afterlife After dying it was William Lovie II. who entered the Fade and came to reside inside Aetherius where he waited for his closest loved ones to one day arrive, but he didn't have to wait long as the arrive of Klaranax and Lillian Lovie would signal his fight with Aerene and after three failures the group was able to defeat Aerene and thus entered Sovngarde and created their version of a perfect world. William Enters the Elmerald Dream William Lovie II, Klaranax and Lillian Lovie would be visited inside Sovngarde by their ancestor William Lovie III. of whom entered the Fade through the Emerald Dream and during the conversation they had before William was pushed out of Sovngarde it was William that was able to convince him to find a way to bring the dragons back into the fold. 'Family Members' John Lovie3.jpg|John Lovie - Brother|link=John Lovie 'Relationships' Ein_drachenreiter_fur_den_baren.jpg|Klaranax - Friend|link=Klaranax Category:Prince Category:People Category:Vandal Category:House Lovie Category:Dead Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight